<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Normal girl by Kay3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233737">Normal girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay3/pseuds/Kay3'>Kay3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ErenxReader, Eventual Smut, F/M, Read, Spicy, kinda cringe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay3/pseuds/Kay3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your just a regular girl but what happens when you meet Eren Yeager?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huuhhhh you sighed aloud. It was five in the afternoon and you had yet to get out of bed but that was the usual for you. Everyday you laid in bed read books watched tv and went to school. It was as if your life was on repeat. It was draining. You didn’t have many friends except one. Your best friend, Sasha but you guys would go months without talking sometimes and even though you really wanted to text her, you sometimes felt as though you would be bothering her. </p><p>You sat in bed thinking about your life. Like how you’ve never done anything even though you were eight teen years old. Never been on a date, had your first kiss, it was sad to say that you were still a virgin. Although none of these things usually bothered you, you had just got done watching a romance anime and couldn’t have made you feel more lonely and touch deprived. </p><p>You picked up your phone and was surprised to see a notification. It was a text from your best friend Sasha </p><p>Sasha: let’s go eat and study for the exams? </p><p>You read the message typical Sasha always wanting to eat you thought. You sent her. A text back </p><p>Me: alright where are we going to eat and I’ll be ready at six</p><p>Hopefully it’ll just be you and her and not her other friends you thought. Being in the house all day and staying inside didn’t really help with your social anxiety. Sasha loved the messaged and said she’ll pick you up so that meant you had to get ready. You picked out an outfit and decided on getting in the shower since you hadn’t showered in two days. </p><p>You got out and did your hair and put on a slight bit of make up just enough to make you look presentable. As you did that Sasha texted you saying she was here so you grabbed your laptop and bag and headed out the door to sashas car. You got in the car and you  looked at each other before you both busted out laughing. Although nothing was funny, you both just couldn’t help laughing when you saw each other. That was just the kind of relationship you had.</p><p>You and Sasha drove to the nearest fast food place which was Taco Bell and Sasha basically ordered the whole menu. You didn’t mind though because even if it was a lot the two of you would sure finish it all. </p><p>“ oh yeah and I think Connie and his friends might be there too” Sasha said as she parked her car at the front of the library. You didn’t mind Connie because he and Sasha had been friends for a while so he was cool but hearing Connie and his friends slightly worried you. </p><p>You gathered all of your things as the two of you headed inside to one of the study rooms. You sat next to Sasha in one of the bean bag chairs and opened your laptop and a notebook getting ready to study. Sasha played some light music while you both ate. In the middle of you eating your taco Connie busted in as if someone had pushed him into the door “hey Sasha hey y/n” he walked in followed by Jean who you only knew because he was rich, some tall guy with a man bun, a short blond boy, and a girl with short black hair she was in one of your classes but never spoke. </p><p>Everybody sat around talking as you started to get a bit nervous because of everybody there.<br/>
“So you all know y/n” Sasha said as everyone then started to look at you. Although you looked normal on the outside you were screaming on the inside hoping that everyone would take there eyes off of you.<br/>
“Y/n this is Jean, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren” Sasha said pointing to each one of them. They greeted you and you just said a simple hi trying to get the attention off you. As you were on your laptop pretending to do work you couldn’t help but sneak looks at eren. He was so attractive you thought. He was tall probably about six feet he had green lifeless eyes and he sat in a chair looking bored as the girl, mikasa kept on trying to get him to study and asking if he needed something to drink while the blond headed boy armin just laughed and watching them as if he was so happy. While staring at eren he looked at you as the two of you locked eyes for a split second. </p><p>Getting nervous you quickly looked away getting up “I’m going to the bathroom real quick” you told Sasha. She was okay fighting with Connie and Jean “alright” she said in between laughs. You walked to the door hoping no one was looking at you “wait I’m going to” eren said which superseded you. Oh no now I have to walk to the bathroom you thought dreading the walk as you waited for him to get up. “You want me to go to eren?” Mikasa said this must be his girlfriend you thought as you noticed how clingy she was. Armin grabbed her and sat her back down and told her no.</p><p>Walking down the hallway with him made you extremely nervous. “Is that your girlfriend?” You asked him trying to make conversation and hide how awkward and nervous you were being. “No just a child hood friend” he replied not knowing what to say you both just went into the bathrooms. You took a deep breath freaking out about how you just walked down the hallway with someone as hot as him. You walked outside and yo your surprise he waited for you. You looked at him shocked he laughed “what” you asked confused as why he was laughing at you “you’re so awkward it’s cute” he said your face got hot and you couldn’t help but to smile and laugh because it was true. </p><p>Soon after you got home and laid in bed you managed to get no work done at the library seeing as how loud it was and because eren distracted you with his good looks. It was now three AM and you still couldn’t sleep grabbing your vibrator and turning it on you couldn’t help but to think about eren even though this was the first time you’d seen him. You put the vibrator inside of you imagining what it would be like if eren were to rail you. </p><p>Or what it would be like to have him inside of your mouth. Soon after you came and finally went to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and you were determined to find out who Eren really was. You got on your phone and went to Sasha's Instagram. You searched through her followers and soon found Erens account. To your surprise, he had almost a million followers. He was popular. You scrolled through his posts and noticed he was actually a UFC fighter. He had many pictures of him with belts he had won and some with his friends. You clicked on one of the posts and scrolled through the comments seeing all the pretty girls who commented heart eyes and some inappropriate things. Setting your phone down you took a deep breathe. What were you thinking. How could someone like him ever like you. There are probably plenty of models just waiting for the chance to get with him. Not to mention his so called child hood friend Mikasa who's beautiful and most likely is in love with him. He probably calls every girl cute you thought. Your just a normal girl nothing about you is special you thought as you started to doubt yourself. As you were deep in thought, you heard a knock at the door who could that be? you thought opening the door to see Sasha with a bag of food in her hand. You welcomed her in with a hug.</p>
<p>  "hey what are you doing here?" you questioned her "what i can't come see me best friend" she answered back. Even though by now you were used to Sasha popping up randomly. "anyways, Connie wants to hang out again he said his friends are going to one of eren's fights" hearing this news excited you. "sure what time?" you asked so you could know when to get ready "it's at eight and guess what there's gonna be food" she said excitedly. "so do you know if eren has a girlfriend?" you asked Sasha out of the blue. She looked at you and smiled "wow Y/n not you having a crush on Eren" she said laughing feeling embarrassed you threw a pillow at her "it's not even like that, I just think he's cute" you said which was true but also a lie. Even though you had only seen him one time, you already had a huge crush on him. "no he doesn't have a girlfriend unless you want to change that for him" Sasha joked.</p>
<p>  it was almost time for erens fight. You had already gotten ready and put on a nice outfit and did your makeup. "wow you look so good y/n" Sasha said hyping you up as she took some pictures of you. "I bet you're trying to look good for Eren huh" she said laughing. She was partially right. You wanted to look go for yourself but also for Eren. "and if i was?" you asked sasha following her out the door to her car. As you were reaching your destination, you started to get nervous knowing that there would be a crowd of people there and also because Eren would be there. Sasha pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. At this point your heart was beating out of your chest as you began to enter the building. You walked in and Sasha told the security guard both of your names. You walked in and seen all of the people. It was pretty crowded and you even noticed a few people from school. you Sasha walked down the hallway to a door that had erens name on it and walked in. "hey you guys finally made it" Connie said greeting you and sasha.</p>
<p>  You turned your head and seen Eren sitting at the bar. Mikasa was rubbing Vaseline on his chest prepping him for his fight. "here have a drink" sasha offered you. "you know i don't drink" you replied back wondering why she was asking you this "you look nervous that's why" she said whisper yelling. She was right maybe you should step out of your comfort zone tonight and try some new things. You took the drink from her and gulped it down quickly as it burnt your throat. "hey stop fooling around and get your ass out there" a short man said busting through the door while looking at eren. "alright lets go guys" eren said standing up. you could hear the crowd shouting his name from all the way down the hall. </p>
<p>  Everyone took their seats getting ready for the fight to start. After the announcer stopped talking, the fight began. The other fighter kept trying to punch and kick eren but eren was quick to dodge them. the other fighter threw a jab at eren and he quickly dodged and round house kicked him right in the face. The fighter fell and his nose was bleeding but he quickly got up and grabbed eren. He pushed eren into the gate while eren kneed him continuously in the face. blood was everywhere and it kinda frightend you but not really since you were used to seeing this kinda of stuff in anime and other tv shows. Soon, the match was over and eren was pronounced the winner. "there's gonna be an after party are you coming y/n?" Armin asked you "oh yeah sure" you replied back how could you refuse him he was so nice and cute. </p>
<p>  at the after party everyone was there waiting for eren who had to get cleaned up first you had been drinking and wasn't feeling to good as you tried to walk as straight as you could to a bathroom. You walked in a big room that looked like no one was in it so you locked the door just to be safe you then laid down on the bed. Five minutes later someone had came out of the closet. It was eren. You stared at each other for what felt like forever before you broke the silence "im sorry i didn't know this was your room" you said. he looked so good you thought. "it's alright are you okay" he said coming near you probably noticing that you were slightly drunk. "yeah i just..." you trailed off couldn't even finish your sentence before you grabbed his face and kissed him and surprisingly enough, he kissed you back. "i've been waiting forever to do that" he said while smiling. you continued to make out before eren sat you at the edge of the bed beginning to unbutton your pants "can I?" he asked as you shook your head granting him access.</p>
<p>  pulling down your pants he smiled seeing as how wet you already were. He took your underwear off and got work. This feeling was new to you. It felt so good you though as you felt his tongue licking and sucking on your clit. he then added in his fingers as you gasped feeling them inside of you. He grabbed on to your thighs holding you in place while slurping up all of your sweet juices in the process. you felt the feeling building up inside of your stomach as you came. Eren took his fingers out of you and put them inside of your mouth as he had a devilish look on his face and you sucked all of your juices off of his fingers. He then kissed you "i'll call you next time im hungry" he said licking his lips while walking out of the room. you were starstruck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>How did yall like this chapter?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay you read all the way to the end as you should !!!! But I hope you enjoyed lmao 😂 but the next chapter finna be spicy 🥵 so jut wait and get invested.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>